


Lessons Of Bliss

by Scribes1015



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribes1015/pseuds/Scribes1015
Summary: Just a little fluffy piece. Set in the fade to black scene in "Ted".
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 32





	Lessons Of Bliss

"Kiss me," he commanded, using his bandaged hand to tug her fully onto his lap. 

"Mmm, finally something I wanna do," she told him softly, smiling as she shifted from the side of his lounger to straddle his muscular thighs. Looping her hands around his neck she loved to play with his tiny hairs there, scratching her fingers down his nape, she gently brushed her nose against his, before finally touching her lips to his. 

She might just miss this while playing nurse thing once he was all healed. 

Sinking her body fully onto his own, she couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her as she fully came into contact with him. Things between them had definitely been heating up, especially now that they were spending so much time alone in his apartment. 

His shirt still unbuttoned from replacing the bandages on his chest, she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes as her fingernails inched their way down his bare skin, passed his injuries, and across his smooth stomach, stopping only when they reached the bunched band of his sweatpants. 

His arms rested loosely around her soft waist, his palms softly glided back and forth over the curve of her thighs, as he tried to concentrate on anything except for her tiny fingers sliding down his body. His hardening shaft twitching just beneath her reach. 

Watching as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, one of his favorite habits of hers, he left her hands to explore. Beginning an exploration of his own, he nibbled and sucked his way down the lean expanse of her neck until he reached the barrier of the lacy material of her shirt. Tilting his head back, he once again took control, devouring her lips. His body responded in ways to hers that he'd never felt before, her arousal permeated his senses leaving him absolutely intoxicated, when he was with her he felt like any normal guy, a man, not a monster. 

Momentarily losing control of himself, he gripped her hips, grinding her down against his thickening cock. Her lips fell away from his as a tiny moan escaped them, igniting a fire within his groin. 

Leaning back against the cushions, he let the image of her soak in, as she finally garnered the courage to push his shirt down his shoulders. Helping her shuck it off, he surprised her by standing with her in his arms. Taking the few steps to his bed, he gently laid her back, as he crawled up her body to lay beside her, one of his thighs cradled between her own, he smiled against her lips as he felt her body stiffen. "What's wrong," he whispered just a breath between them. 

"I, umm, nothing-" she stumbled over her words, suddenly embarrassed, very aware of their close proximity, of his very hard erection pressed between them. Sure they'd had their fair share of hot and heavy moments, but never in his apartment, his bed… alone. Her heart felt as though it was going to beat right outside her chest, but even she wasn't sure if it was due to fear or excitement.

Bracing himself on his elbow, he leaned up so that he could get a better look at her. "Hey talk to me, you know, I mean I would never," he paused contemplating his next words. Obviously he was just as tongue tied as she was, "Nothing's going to happen unless you want it to Buffy," he finally managed, tucking a stray hair back behind her ear. 

Turning into his touch, she knew he would never push her, as silly as it sounded sometimes she felt like she was the one who was pushing him. Rolling to her side, she urged him to lie on his back, curling up next to him, she slowly began walking her tiny fingers down his marbled abdomen, before finally looking up to meet his questioning glare. 

"But I want to touch you," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

Swallowing thickly, sometimes he was still sure this girl was going to be the death of him. She'd only blatantly tried to touch him a few times, usually it was just a brush of her hand, or some other seemingly innocent gesture, before the blush in her cheeks would creep back, causing her courage to diminish and her hands to retreat. Instead of answering her, he softly kissed her lips as he tenderly gripped the flesh of her wrist, guiding her hand to palm him through the material of his sweats. 

"You never have to ask to touch me Buffy, I'm yours." 

She had to force herself to breathe as her hand gripped the firmness beneath it, how many times had she imagined this, dreamt about it. Shifting so that she could sit up, his arm fell easily back around her waist, as he fought with himself to let her have this control. 

She worked him through his sweats for a few minutes, loving the way he seemed to come alive beneath her fingers. The first time he'd twitched beneath her, she'd nearly jerked her hand away in fear she had done something wrong. 

"Does it hurt," she asked quietly. 

Angel's eyes looked into hers as he simply shook his head, "No beautiful," he told her softly, once again resting his hand on top of her own, feeling his manhood pulse under grip. 

She wasn't sure if she had ever been more nervous in her entire life, but it wasn't a scared type of nervous, no she wasn't scared at all. She wanted to do this, she wanted him. She met his dark eyes and without breaking contact, she slipped her hands beneath the waistband of his sweats, bunching them down as best she could. Her mouth began to water as she took in the sight of his hard length, the material of his boxers stretched taught over his engorged member. 

When her fingers glided over him, his eyes instantly fell shut. She'd also noticed that his normally still chest, began to rise and fall, the slightest pants of anticipation falling from his lips. The thought that she was able to do this, that little innocent Buffy Summers could turn this two hundred and forty-three year old vampire into a mess of desire, spurred her on, forced her to push all of her fears to the side. 

Running her finger down the length of him, she didn't miss the slight tilting of his hips. One deep breath later, and she was slipping her hand through the slit of his boxers, her nimble fingers unashamedly wrapping around his rigid flesh. Pulling him through the opening, she watched with curious eyes as his shaft came fully into view. Her eyes widened as they took in the size of him, she may be a virgin, but she knew how sex was supposed to work, and she wasn't sure how he'd ever fit inside _there._

Angel watched her through hooded eyes as she took in the sight of his naked shaft for the first time. He could almost hear the silent debate playing out in her head as she attempted to muster the courage to continue touching him. Sliding his hand under her blouse, he traced soft circles on the small of her back in an attempt to calm her nerves. 

It was as though she was moving in slow motion when she reached out running her fingers ever so gently up and down the hard length of him. She took her time exploring, touching, attempting to wrap her small hand around his girth. When she finally gave him a few small strokes the first bead of moisture seeped from his head. As if she knew what to do, her thumb circled his tip spreading the moisture down his shaft. That time he was unable to stop his hips from shifting, thrusting into her hands. 

His hand went from caressing her back, to gripping her thigh in an effort to maintain control. Everything about this was exhilarating, he'd never looked at her the way that he was now, it was as though they didn't need words, she could feel his need inside of her. Tightening her grip she slid her palm down as far as it would go before returning to circle her thumb around his mushroom tip. She worked him slowly, deliberately, loving every single reaction she could garner from her stoic boyfriend. 

She continued her tantalizing pace, until eventually his hips began to move on their own accord, rising and falling against her ministrations. He had swollen even more since she began, his head now angry looking and purple, she had the strongest urge to lean over and taste him, though she had nowhere near that nerve. 

"It's purple now," she whispered more to herself than to him. 

"Hmm," he chuckled slightly, as he thought not for the first time how much he loved this girl. 

"Is it supposed to be," she asked, risking a glance at him, her own skin flushed red.

He watched as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and suddenly he didn't even trust his own voice. "Ya," he somehow managed to breathe out, his voice thick with restrained need. 

He let her pump him a few more times before reaching out to lace his fingers with her own. Guiding her movements, he showed her exactly what he liked as he pumped his hips into their conjoined hands. 

This was the first time she'd ever experienced something this intimate. His movements and the low groans that were beginning to fall from his lips, had her clenching her own thighs, the tingle in her belly becoming more than she could ignore. 

Picking up from the pace he'd help her set, she wrapped her other hand around him. Using both, she worked them in tandem, loving his response. 

"Oh, lass." 

Judging from the Irish accent he'd just slipped into, she knew she was doing something right. Keeping her momentum, she began to swirl her palms around his head before sliding them back down his silky flesh. His thrusts picked up just as his eyes snapped open, that familiar pooling in his groin signaling the first signs that his release was imminent. 

"Baby, I'm about too… I'm going to come if you don't stop." He'd never called her that before, they weren't super big on pet names, but she had to admit it made her heart flutter hearing that from him. Instead of releasing him or slowing down, she only increased her efforts, far too invested in watching him come undone to stop now. 

She worked him for a few more moments before his already swollen flesh expanded even more, his tip darkening before her eyes, his once controlled thrusts now erratic, he panted, her name falling from his lips just as the first jet of his cool semen shot from his body. She continued her ministrations, watching as more of the white fluid escaped him. keeping her pace, she didn't relent until his hips calmed and she felt the tension drain from his body. Grabbing the sheet, she wiped the mess they had made off both of them before crawling back up his body to lay beside him. Unable to resist, she kissed up his jawline until he seemed to return to reality. 

Gathering her against him with one arm, he used the other to adjust his boxers, pulling his sweats back up his waist, in an attempt to put some barrier between them. Shifting them, he pulled her up, capturing her lips, he dominated her mouth, his tongue sweeping inside until she struggled to pull away gasping. 

"My turn," he smirked, quickly flipping them so that she lay fully beneath him. Every curve of her body, pressed firmly into his own. 

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he began kissing his way down her body, leaving her shirt in place, he made quick work of her pants flicking the button open before sliding them off her legs. Trailing his way back up her thighs, he used his hands to guide them back open, her innocence not lost on him. 

One of her hands found their way into his dark hair, running her fingers through it, she wasn't sure if she was trying to pull him towards her or guide him away. He'd done this once before, on Halloween when her mom was out of town, and ever since the act had plagued her dreams. 

Hooking his thumbs through the thin straps of her panties, he inched the damp piece of fabric down her thighs, as he became lost in the sight before him. Having abandoned her hold on his hair, he took in the sight of her beauty, her head tilted to one side, as she grasped each side of the pillow she was on, her knuckles white from their hold. 

Her sex glistened in the low light of the room, not wanting to hurt her, he took extra care to be as gentle as possible. Sliding his thumb between her folds, he immediately began circling her swollen nub. Her muffled moans instantly filled the air, as he breathed in the sweet aroma that was the physical definition of her essence. 

Slipping out his tongue, he lapped at the juices that began to seep from her center. Giving her time to adjust to the new sensation, he waited until he began to feel her hips move in rhythm with his thumb before replacing his thumb with his mouth. His lips circled her clit, as his tongue worked the bundle between them. Taking care not to hurt her, he slipped a single digit inside her depths, groaning out loud when he came into the contact of the thin barrier that signified her virginity. 

This was it, this was that feeling that she'd been dreaming about for weeks. If it wasn't for her grip on the bedsheets, she was certain that she would float away. Every fiber of her being seemed to coil as he continued to do things to her with his mouth that she hadn't even known were possible. 

"Please, please, please," she chanted, though even she wasn't sure what she was begging for. Her hips began to grind against him, all of her shyness seemingly forgotten, as the sweetest sounds of pleasure started to fall from her lips. 

It wasn't long after that he felt her entire body go rigid, before relaxing as she continued to thrust against his face, riding out the waves of her orgasm. 

By the time she had started to regain her senses, Angel had already crawled back up her body. His clothed hips cradled between her bare thighs, she could feel the hardness between them once more.

Nuzzling his nose against her own, he waited for her eyes to open as she struggled to get control of herself. The heat from her core taunting him, his body pleaded with him to take her, to fully make her his. 

"I think that's my favorite feeling," she mumbled sleepily, her lips just barely brushing his own as she spoke.

"Mmmm, you need to go home," he groaned, smirking even as he went to kiss her again. 

"Maybe I don't wanna," she managed to gasp between his assaults on her lips. 

"Buffy," he warned, as his head dipped to work the expanse of her neck. He was quickly losing control of himself, thrusting himself between her naked thighs, he swallowed the moan from her lips, as his fingers grazed the flesh of her naked thigh. 

"Angel, I want…" she trailed off, her courage quickly diminishing. 

Resting his forehead against her own, it was as if the entire universe seemed to pause, "What," he questioned, urging her to continue. 

Sucking her bottom lip back between her teeth, she debated her words carefully. She wanted him more than anything in this world, she loved him there was no doubt, but some lingering voice inside her head kept whispering that it wasn't time, not yet. "You to walk me home," she giggled, wrapping her arms around him once more, bringing his lips back to her own. 

Leaving her lips behind, he kissed his way back down her body for the second time. Unable to resist, his tongue quickly dipped between her folds, massaging her clit for just a second before continuing his assault down her thighs. Finding her discarded thong, he slipped it back over her ankles before slowly pulling the fabric back up to cover her. Grabbing her pants he repeated his motions, sliding back up next to her, he pulled her, urging her to straddle him once more...not quite ready to let her go. Lacing her fingers through his own, she smirked as she brazenly began to rock her hips against him, two could play his game. 

"One of us has to get up here," he mumbled, bringing her hand to his lips.

"One of us is," she shot back without missing a beat. 

Laughing at her boldness, he reached around to squeeze her ass, holding her tightly to him, he somehow managed to stand from the bed with her still safely in his arms. 

Loosening her legs, she slowly slid down the length of his body until her feet were firmly back on the floor. Leaning over, she picked up his disguared shirt, handing it to him, she watched as she shrugged it back on. Shooing away his bandaged hand, she took over the menial task of buttoning it for him, sighing as the cool expanse of his chest disappeared before her eyes. 

Gathering her in his arms, he inhaled deeply, breathing her in, he wondered once again what he ever did to deserve this. 

To deserve her. 

Pressing his lips to hers one last time, he forced himself to pull away before they winded up right back in the bed. Grabbing her hand, he placed a kiss to her forehead, before guiding her towards the door. 

Hand in hand, their steps were slow as they silently made their way towards Revello Drive, each of them thinking how hard these late night goodbyes were starting to become… 


End file.
